Yaya helps mommy (transcript)
NOTE': This is the transcript for the episode '"yaya helps mommy". Click the link if you wanted the episode's information. Sunny Bang Bang: Hello, friends! Let's find out what Yaya is doing today. [Captions slowly appear, first putting in ''"25th", then "Yaya helps", and lastly, "mommy!".]'' Gugu: 25th story! Yaya: Yaya helps mommy! [Cut to inside 'Yaya's room. '''Yaya is playing with Flabby.]'' Yaya: '''Lalalalalalala! Flabby! Flabby! ''[Mrs. Yaya' comes into '''Yayas room.] Mrs. Yaya: Yaya! Yaya: Yes, mommy? Mrs. Yaya: I am going to the market for milk. Will you be scared to be alone at home? Will you be OK, sweetheart? Yaya: Yes, mommy, I will be fine! ['''Mrs. Yaya' walks away. A crumbling sound is heard offscreen.]'' Mrs. Yaya: Oh no! Yaya! Yaya! ['''Yaya' runs down to see what happened.]'' Yaya: Mommy! Mommy! What happened?! Mrs. Yaya: I think I just sprained my ankle on the stairs. How am I supposed to go to the market like this? Oh no, it even hurts! ['''Yaya' is looking at her mom in a sad manner. Mrs. Yaya tries to get up, but can't.]'' Yaya: Mommy! ['''Yaya' looks like she's about to cry. Her expression then changes to a determined one.]'' Yaya: I'll get the milk for you, mommy! You can just stay at home! Trust me! I can help you! I am all grown up now! I can do it! Mrs. Yaya: Oh, you are such a sweetheart. Thank you. [Transition to next scene. '''Yaya' puts on her hat, her rainbow backpack, and takes Flabby with her. Cut to Mrs. Yaya waiting by the door.]'' Mrs. Yaya: Honey, watch out when you cross the street! Yaya: Mommy, just get some rest! I will be back soon! Mrs. Yaya: Ok! ['''Yaya' heads out, with Mrs. Yaya looking in the distance. Yaya walks through the street.]'' Yaya: Lalalalalala... lalalalalalala... Huh?! [A car is approaching '''Yaya'. Yaya makes it behind the mailbox as the car passes by. She emerges cautiously, but then a person on a scooter passes by.]'' Yaya: Woah! ['''Yaya' coughs on the smoke the scooter left.]'' Yaya: I am so scared! Flabby, do you think we should just go back home? What do you think? ['''Yaya' thinks about what her mother said.]'' Mrs. Yaya: flashback Thank you for your help, sweetheart. ends Yaya: It's OK! Mommy, Yaya will help you! ['''Yaya' walks in a determined manner. Cut to a bit later. Yaya's tired now.]'' Yaya: her head It's taking forever to get to the store! ['''Yaya' sits down.]'' Yaya: her head My legs hurt, and I want to go home so bad right now! Gugu: offscreen Hey Yaya! Yaya: Huh? ['''Gugu' walks onscreen.]'' Gugu: Where are you going, Yaya? Yaya: I am going to the market to get some milk! Gugu: You're going to the market by yourself? Wow, that's great, Yaya! Yaya: Of course! I am helping my mommy! I want to help her by myself! Gugu: That's awesome! Yaya: The problem is, Gugu, I walked all the way down here, and I can't find the market! Gugu: You mean the supermarket? It's right there, Yaya! Yaya: Yay! I see it! I made it Gugu, I made it! Thank you, Gugu! ['''Yaya' enters the supermarket.]'' Yaya: Good afternoon, ma'am! Storeowner: Yaya, did you come alone? Mrs. Yaya isn't with you today? Yaya: No, ma'am! My mom sprained her ankle, so I came all by myself to buy milk! Storeowner: That's very sweet of you, Yaya... ['''Storeowner' goes offscreen. When she's back, she's holding a bag.]'' Storeowner: Here, here's your milk, and your change. Make sure not to lose them on your way back home! Yaya: Thank you, ma'am!' [Cut to the song, ''"[[By Myself|'By Myself]]"]'' ''['Yaya''' gives the bag to her mom.]'' Yaya: Mommy, look what I've got! I bought milk for you! And I also brought the change back! Mrs. Yaya: Yaya, you really helped me a lot! I appreciate it, honey. Yaya: Anything you ask, Yaya will do anything for you, Mommy! Mrs. Yaya: Thank you, sweetheart. Mommy will ask Yaya if I ever need anything. Yaya: OK, mommy! of them laugh. Sunny Bang Bang: From now on, Yaya will be of help to her mommy more often. ends Category:Transcripts